Pyro Dancing
by aj23701
Summary: They were going dancing.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Google, or Amazon.

They were going dancing. They never went dancing. The blond was nervous.

She had been nagging Rei about her 'prudish standoffedness' since the beginning of their relationship. She had begun to fear that the woman would never tell anyone about them dating. She was wrong.

Minako liked dancing; Rei didn't. Minako liked clubs; Rei didn't. Minako liked crowds; Rei did not. Rei would rather stay in bed cuddled up with Minako all night; Minako, while she didn't mind the cuddling with Rei, would need to get out and show the world her glory every once and a while. With or without Rei.

Minako had tried everything to trick the other woman into taking her out, but Rei was nonplussed. Minako was under the impression that only Usagi, youma, school, and work could ever get Rei out of the house. She wouldn't even leave to shop; her first bookmark was ' ' and her second was the google search of all the local food delivery places.

Minako sighed, thinking about her girlfriend. She wasn't sure what had possessed her tonight, but she hoped it came around more often. The miko wasn't at her side when she woke up like she was when they fell asleep. If they had actually had sex (like the blond wanted), Minako would have felt used. She spent much of the day trying to figure out why Rei had left in such a hurry that morning. Rei had come by her house, picked Minako's clothes out for her, and laid them on her bed while the blond was at work. On top of them she laid a note that read simply: "Wear this. Be at my house at 6:30." Minako, in all of her shock, was on time for once, and got to Rei's house while she was in the shower.

She snuck into her girlfriend's room to try and figure out whether the person who had kidnapped and replaced Rei had left evidence that they had been in her room. She found none. When Rei stepped out of the bathroom, blushed, and shooed her from her room, she was sure that her girlfriend was in fact the exact same person.

Rei came out of the room looking, what was the word, stunning. Frowning, Minako searched for a better term. Rei always looked stunning, but now it was more... provocative. She was sure the miko only ever showed that much skin when she was born and when she showered. The outfit sent Minako's mind into overdrive.

Minako sauntered up to Rei slowly, but before she could try anything, Rei whispered into her ear, "If you want to leave the house tonight, I suggest you don't get too comfortable now." Minako started to ask where they were going, but Rei gave her a chaste kiss and pulled Minako behind her before she could ask anything.

Minako had wondered who Rei had become, but she asked when they pulled up in the back of the new dance club Minako had been begging her girlfriend to go to for the past week. Rei laughed, and pulled her out of the car.

They skipped the line, and the bouncer let them in no problem. Minako looked at Rei quizzically, but Rei just winked and let her to the VIP section. Rei ordered drinks, but before they arrived, she pulled Minako onto the dance floor, grinding against her to the beat of the music.

Had any of their friends been there, they would have thought that Minako and Rei had switched bodies for the night.

Minako stood dazed for a while, until Rei sighed and led them back to their seats. "What's wrong, Minako? You love to dance, and you've been begging me to bring you here all week!"

"You don't love to dance. You don't even like to dance. Who are you?"

Rei chuckled slightly, "You know who I am, Minako. And I do like to dance."

Minako continued, as though she hadn't heard her comrad, "How did you get in the VIP? And you absolutely detest dancing, Rei!"

"Minako, I don't hate dancing. I got in the VIP because I know people who know people who know people, and you're acting like the one who hates dancing."

Minako was confused. Genuinely confused. Sometimes she pretended to not understand things, but this new Rei had her puzzled, to say the least. "Rei, I won't ask about your connections, but why are you all of a sudden doing this? You've denied me since the start of our friendship!"

"I came because... Wait, you really don't know?"

"No. I don't. What did I forget? Is it our anniversary? No, we just had that. It's not your birthday, either. I don't know what it could be. There has to be a reason for you to be here, though... OMG WHAT DID I FORGET, REIIIIIII?"

The blond was on the verge of tears now. Rei decided to tell her before she got them kicked out of the club. "Happy birthday, Minako." Her girlfriend looked up at her with wide teary eyes. She was so concerned with trying to figure out Rei, she had forgotten the date. She wasted no time in throwing her arms around the smiling woman's neck and trying to kiss her into a stupor. Rei laughed into the kiss and pulled back before they could get anymore heated.

Since the previous dance request had failed, Rei tried a different approach. She stood and extended her hand to the birthday girl. Woman. Not girl.

Minako wasted no time in taking Rei's hand and letting the other woman lead her to the center of the dance floor. They grinded and gyrated, moved and swayed, happy to be together. No one else mattered to either of them.

Until Rei woke up the next morning, untangled herself from Minako's long limbs, and checked her phone. The picture messages she found there told her that one of her fellow senshi was going to die a very fiery death, very soon. When Minako whimpered at her loss of heat, Rei sighed and crawled back to her side. The death sentence could wait. There was more of Minako that needed to be explored by the miko for now.

* * *

Stupid long A/N:

In this fic, the two are actually ANCIENT. That's why I said women and not girls. That's also how Minako was able to forget her birthday. After  
a while they just start to matter less.

I usually would pair them with the Shitennou, but I thought it would be more fun this way. I loved the lesbian senshi pairings before I even read the manga or saw that infamous picture that every SM fan loves. Besides, this is practically cannon! Minako and Rei are soooo close in the manga! They have an 'understanding' I swear! I know what I saw...

Anyway, there's that. If you think I should post the continuation of this I already have formed in my head just let me know. I had a lot of fun writing this, but I always have fun with this pair.


End file.
